justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano island in Medici
The Volcano island in Medici is a large island with a volcano in Just Cause 3. Description There is no known official name, but there are many points of interest. The island is easy to spot as the large island at the north-west corner of Medici. The island is entirely shaped like a rough cone, however the north/north west side is noticeably more rugged. At the top is the volcano caldera, with large pools of lava and near the coast are ruins of ancient towns and cities. There are no modern settlements. Points of interest There are no settlements, or outposts that can be Liberated, so it's impossible to Fast Travel to the island. *There are a few Easter Eggs here: **There is a single Medici Military soldier and a single Rebellion soldier located at a small outpost on top of the volcano. This can be found at N 40 51.232 E 5 28.175. One of the soldiers will kill the other. In the outpost there could be either a Urga Szturm 63A or a Urga Ogar 7 V8, the vehicle can be either the rebel version or the Medici Military version. **A stranded man, wearing only underwear and being near an Inflatable liferaft, is on a small island at the north-west corner of the map. This is possibly a reference to the movie Cast Away. **The chair and beach umbrella that Rico sits on when the game is started. (N 40 51.125 E 5 29.926) You will spawn here once when starting the game after finishing the Son of Medici mission. A Stria Ghibli 3 also spawns here. You can knock over (and subsequently fix) the umbrella. The chair can not be moved. *Ruins of several ancient settlements. One of these is nearly the size of Citate Di Ravello. Due to the fact that the architecture of these settlements resembles ancient Roman architecture, it is possible that these are a reference to the city of Pompeii, which was destroyed by the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79 CE. *Di Ravello's crashed Urga Mstitel is still in the crater after completing all missions. The Little General revolver spawns next to it. Note this is the only place where it spawns. *Crashed CS Navajo at Ruins 4. See the below map for the locations of all points of interest. History There's several Roman-era settlements, considered to belong to Ancient Medici. At some point the volcano erupted, deforming the island and flooding three of the coastal settlements (ruins 2, 4 and 10). A part of the edge of the crater has collapsed in a recent eruption and released a by now dry black river of lava. The molten lava in the crater glows orange and makes the vision blurry due to heat distortion. Mission Main article: Son of Medici. The last storyline mission takes place here. To avoid spoilers, see the mission article itself for details. Trivia *In terms of its size, remoteness and relative oddness compared to the rest of the map, this island is a successor to Isla Dominio from Just Cause and Hantu Island from Just Cause 2. *There's several more volcanoes in the Just Cause Universe. For a full list see Volcano (disambiguation). *If you have the Mech Land Assault DLC installed, Black Hand Military Corvettes, CS Powerrun 77s, and Custode 29s will spawn in the waters surrounding the volcano. This is considered by some to be a glitch. *On the title screen two islands are not shown, however when looked from the same spot the two islands are visible. *The promotional app Just Cause 3: WingSuit Experience calls this island Eastern Island, despite it being located in the north-west. Gallery JC3 rocky coast.jpg|Pre-launch promotional screenshot of the north-west coast. JC3 parachuting at night.png|Pre-launch promotional screenshot of the north-west coast. Son of Medici (beach after the mission).png|The chair from the start of the game is on the eastern coast. '63 Autostraad Weltbus (off-roading).png|'63 Autostraad Weltbus off-roading at Maestrale. The Vulture base is visible on the right and the volcano island is in the far center. JC3 lava field and Di Ravello crash site.png|Most of the last storyline mission Son of Medici takes place here. JC3 volcano island (view from south).png|View from south. JC3 volcano island north-west coast.png|North-west coast. JC3 volcano island points of interest map.png|Points of interest map. Gallery (ruins only) JC3 volcano island ruins 1.png|Ruins 1. Glitched LOD north-east of the volcano.png|Ruins 1 with glitched LOD. JC3 volcano island ruins 2.png|Ruins 2, the largest town/city. JC3 volcano island ruins 4.png|Ruins 4. JC3 volcano island ruins 5 and 6.png|Ruins 5 and 6. JC3 volcano island ruins 6.png|Ruins 6. JC3 volcano island ruins 9.png|Ruins 9. JC3 volcano island ruins 10.png|Ruins 10. JC3 volcano island ruins 11.png|Ruins 11, fortress bastions. Category:Natural objects Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Content